Getting Robert Goren Back
by VerelLupin
Summary: Eames has a chance to fix him but will it break her in the process? How much of who Robert Goren is includes Alexandra Eames? Alex/Bobby Romance
1. Private Session

**I can't believe I'm starting another but this bunny was relentless. I will go through most of the ten seasons but only those really crucial episodes. Its super ambitious. I hope I am up to it.**

**This is short but the rest of the chapters will be longer. I promise.  
><strong>

**As always enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"Dr. Paula Gyson?"<p>

"Please come in. You must be Detective Alexandra Eames."

"I am. I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes. Please have a seat."

Eames sat down in the offered chair and waited.

"I'm sure that you are aware that I cannot share anything Detective Goren has said in session."

"That's why I didn't understand why I was called here."

The doctor looked very serious and pulled out a notepad. "I would like to ask you a question, detective and I would like you to give me the most honest answer you can." Eames said nothing and Gyson continued. "I would like to know if you love your partner."

"Yes. I do." Eames said without hesitation.

"Good. Then I need you to help me help him."

"How?"

"I believe he harbors feelings for you but I can't seem to make him see them."

Eames swallowed painfully. "Maybe they're not there."

Gyson leaned back in her chair and studied her, "I believe they are but they're buried very deep. So deep that he's forgotten they are there."

"Look doc. I'd really like to help but I couldn't say anything to you that Bobby wouldn't tell you himself and any secrets he tells me are locked up tight."

"I know, that is why I am turning to you for help. Robert has had so many terrible blows and disappointments. What if we could turn back the clock and change them."

"Time travel? Now I know you're putting me on." Eames rose but she was stopped by the Doctor's voice.

"You claim you love him yet you aren't willing to sacrifice to help him."

Eames slammed the door and turned on the doctor. "You know nothing about me or Bobby or us! I would do anything for him. I would die for him and him for me. Don't you ever question what I feel for my own partner!"

"Very good, Alex. Let the anger out and you can help him."

"I don't understand."

"I have found a way to go back into the past, to erase those things that have helped to hurt Robert."

"Nicole Wallace."

"Yes, among others; his mother, his brother, his nephew, his mentor and you."

"Me?"

The doctor nodded, "you have hurt him most of all."

"I would never…"

The woman put down her pen and got up. She approached Eames until she was face to face with the detective. "You have not given him the love he craves. The love he feels he is unworthy to have, your love. You denied him too long. You've denied yourself."

"You're crazy." Eames said backing up against the door.

"Take the leap of faith. If you care for him as you say you do then do this. It will change your life and his but you must sacrifice something."

"What?"

"This future, your nephew. If you sacrifice this present you can build a new future with your own child, with your own husband. A future that has the partner you love, whole. Will you do that Alexandra Eames? Will you let go of your present and fix your pasts?"

Eames thought about Bobby. The sadness that had etched itself on his face and the way he no longer carried the self-confidence that had made him a formidable opponent in their early years. The stress that horrible woman, Nicole, had put him through.

But most of all she thought about the gun in her face, his gun in her face. The job that he'd kept secret from her to get back to them. The betrayal that wasn't totally gone. She saw all this in a split second and nodded.

The doctor smiled and Eames focused on the one time he had wrapped his arms around her and she him. Then the world went black.


	2. Meaning of Art

**Look the bunny bit me again. (Need to check it for rabies...do bunnies get rabies?) **

**Anyway next chapter hopefully will be done before Monday, not making any promises.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>'<em>Will you let go of your present and fix your pasts? Fix your pasts…pasts?'<em>

"Ugh, doc whatever was in that water needs to be sanitized. My head feels like its gonna burst apart."

"Are you ok Miss?"

The room was flooded with light and Alex found herself facing a short elderly man in a janitor's uniform, rather than the doctor she'd just been talking to. The man helped her up and she grabbed onto him as she swayed. "Are you hurt miss, is there anybody I can call for you? Do you live around here?"

Alex held onto the man and looked around the room in confusion. "Where's Doctor Gyson?"

"Dr who?" he asked.

"Dr. Paula Gyson. She's a psychiatrist. She was here a few minutes ago and she…and I were…talking."

The man gingerly let her go and pulled a cell phone from his pocket. "I'll get you the help you need miss," he said it quietly so as to not confuse or startle her.

"I don't need help. I just need to know where the doctor is and why do you keep calling me miss?"

The man ignored her as he was giving the 911 operator details about Alex and what he supposed was her condition. "Yes I need an ambulance at 243 Rochelle."

"I need a bathroom." She said to the man who pointed her towards another broken doorway. She walked unsteadily to it all the while examining the room as she went.

Gone was the white sofa and beautiful vases. The side tables with their elegant arrangement of flowers nowhere to be found and everywhere she looked were signs that the building had not been in use for some time.

There were boards on the windows that weren't broken and the floor was caked with dust, wallpaper was peeling in long strips down the wall so that they resembled curled fingers.

Alex reached the bathroom and went straight to the sink. Feeling queasy she leaned her face over the dirty basin and let the water run until it was relatively clear. She splashed cold water on her face and wiped it dry with sleeve of her black jacket.

She looked up at the cracked mirror and fell backwards against the door. She waved her hand back and forth and the woman in the reflection waved it too. For a moment Alex had been tempted to turn around and see if the woman was just someone standing behind her but the face was unmistakable; the blond looking back at her was indeed her reflection.

The mirror showed a petite blond wearing a black turtleneck, a modest jacket and a short sensible haircut. She wore no makeup or jewelry of any kind and was ten years younger.

'_Would you go back…back…back?'_ Paula Gyson's voice echoed in Alex's mind and before she could pass out a second time she got a glimpse of a tall dark haired Robert Goren in the mirror.

"Bobby?" she asked then stumbled into his arms and promptly crumpled.

"You know her?" the man asked watching the big detective cradle the small woman.

"She's my partner. How long has she been here?"

The man looked at his watch. "I checked these rooms two hours ago. She wasn't here then."

"Thank you." Goren replied and looked down at the woman.

The medics came in a few moments later and took her from his arms. He was told where they were taking her and he followed behind the ambulance. He had been told he could ride with them but Robert had only been partnered up with Eames for two months and he was still doubtful she was going to stick around.

He'd seen the look on her face when he questioned Jacob Nathan about Carl and Gia's relationship. Like all the others, she thought he was weird and her comment about diamonds vs men only helped cement to him that men were low on her list of favorite things.

The only reason he was here now was because a) she was his partner and b) because Deakins and her old man had been tight back in the day and she was like a daughter to him.

When Robert got to the hospital he was given paperwork to fill out.

"Nurse?"

"They're simple forms. I know you're worried about your wife but she's in good hands."

"She's my partner not my wife." He tried to clarify but the woman shushed him.

"Tomatoes, tomatos…though I wouldn't let her hear that if I was you." She said again giving him the clipboard full of paper.

He sighed but didn't bother to argue further. He genuinely attempted to fill out her form but he knew next to nothing about her but did manage to put down her name and employer though everything else remained blank. Thankfully Robert saw a uniform come in with another patient and he briefly explained his situation. The officer went and talked to the nurse and he returned with a room number and a lecture on showing his badge next time, courtesy of the night nurse.

Robert smiled sheepishly and the nurse shook her head but smiled and told him to come to her himself next time. He thanked her and followed the uniform to the examination room.

He came in time to catch the tail end of the lecture the doctor was giving her.

"You've had a very nasty bump to the head and should get checked. You're disorientated and were found in an abandoned building. I cannot let you be discharged to your own reconnaissance, it would be against hospital policy."

"I already told you it was not abandoned, how many times do I have to say that! It's the office of Dr. Paula Gyson. I had an appointment with her this afternoon. I'm sure if you look her up, we can clear up this misunderstanding and I can go home."

"We've already checked and the only psychiatrist with that name lives in Queens and she had no record of you as her patient."

"Of course I'm not in her list. I am not her patient, I can prove it."

"Be that as it may until we have you evaluated, I cannot let you leave."

"Look, My name is Alexandra Eames. I am a detective in Major Case at 1 Police Plaza. My partner is Detective Robert Goren. I wasn't on her list because my partner is her patient and I was there for him." She took a deep breath and continued in a calmer voice, "if you just let me call him, we can sort out this mess."

"I can definitely call your partner and then maybe we'll let you…can I help you?" the doctor asked the man in the doorway, who Eames had just noticed.

Robert pulled out his badge, "Detective Robert Goren. This is my partner, Alexandra Eames and I'm here to sign her out."

Many instructions later Eames was finally allowed out of the hospital but only because her partner had been browbeaten into taking care of her until the threat of a concussion was gone.

They passed the night nurse who raised her eyebrow at Alex and the smaller detective realized that she was gripping Bobby's arm in a very proprietary way. Embarrassed she let go but Bobby didn't comment, though he did put a little more distance between them.

The squad car was parked not more than a few feet from the curb and she didn't bother to ask for the keys since given what the doctor had said, there was no way he was going to let her drive.

Bobby has always been her knight in shinning armor and though she hated playing damsel in distress, she couldn't help but rely on him now even if he was uncomfortable. Given how young he looked and what she glimpsed in the mirror of herself back in the building, she was estimating that they had been partners for no more than two months.

No wonder he was being skittish.

Physical contact between them had been limited to say the least. Most of the time it was just he invading her space with his height and the occasional hand gripping to reassure each other. She also knew from his limited sharing of family history that his upbringing had included more hits than hugs.

As she looked over his handsome profile calmly driving her home, she wondered how she was going to change her behavior without being obvious, because as much as Alex wanted to believe in the impossible, she wasn't totally sure that this wasn't a dream.

"Thank you, Bobby for taking me out of there."

He flinched at the use of his given name and Alex mentally smacked herself. "Um…sure."

She kept her mouth closed the rest of the way after that; there was no need to stick her size 7 foot further into it. She also resolved that if this was a long-winded delusion that she was going to make sure that Bobby got the affection he needed and, if Alex was honest with herself, had longed to give him.

He dropped her off at home but her rest was short lived as in the morning they got a call about a pricy art lover's quarrel gone wrong. He called her and apologized for bringing her in given her accident but she assured him that working would make her feel better.

He showed up at the curb just as she was stepping out her home. "Do you feel up to driving? Or do you want me to?" he asked opening the door for her.

She looked at him. "You opening the passenger door for me doesn't seem like a choice."

He stood there for a moment just staring at her then she nodded and got in. Alex put on her seat belt and waited as he got in. He started the car and soon they were enveloped in a cozy combination of heater and steaming coffee.

"I stopped and got us some coffee on the way. Hope you don't mind. Yours is black with two sugars. I got some creamer since I didn't know how you take it."

She inhaled the heavenly aroma of expensive coffee and took a delicate sip. "It's perfect like this. Thanks."

He seemed pleased by her announcement and she was struck again at how simple it was to fall back into rhythm with him even in this time. Not that she really believed in such things but it was hard to dispute a time shift when you were looking at a ten years younger version of the man, you'd fallen in love with, and had seen go through more heartbreak than one person should.

The deceased was an art appraiser named Bernard Jackson and a young unknown woman, who'd been strung up on his ceiling pipes. While Bobby disputed the validity of the murder-suicide scenario, Eames looked around.

She remembered this crime scene. Bobby went around noted things while Alex watched him.

He looked up in question when he caught her but she turned away before he could ask anything. She busied herself the rest of the time, directing the crime photographer's to the multiple glass rings on the coffee tables and taking pictures of both Jackson and the young woman.

If she wasn't careful he'd see the emotion in her eyes and he would ask questions she had no way of answering. She hadn't know how much she had missed this Bobby until she saw him in the flesh doing what he was so brilliantly good at.

She almost began to wish that this were a dream.

It was too cruel to contemplate the possibility of getting him to trust her like he used to, to trust himself like he had before Deakins' leaving and Danny Ross' death and before the evil of Nicole Wallace.

The next few days blurred as they followed leads and suspects. The obviousness of the culprit was frustrating Alex but since she had no way to back up her knowledge, she went with the flow. They were currently at Annie's place of employment, waiting for the murdered woman's boss to come talk to them about the supposed lighting issue that had driven Annie to New York.

"It's beautiful," she said admiring the Monet beautifully displayed on the wall.

"Impressionists are too pretty." He said dismissively and turned his back to the painting.

"You like the Lucien Freud in the next room." She said it without thinking and the proud expression that crossed his face at her knowing the name nearly overwhelmed her but she recovered quickly and that moment helped her remember their original conversation. "Would you put something like that in your home? Would you want to live with it?"

"I'm not interested in living with it-"he began.

"You're interested in thinking about it." She finished.

"Yes. Art should invoke a wish to know yourself further by what you perceive on the canvas."

"What do you perceive when you look at the Freud?" she asked.

"I see two people who are entwined but apart and are struggling to be one or the other."

Just then the owner of the museum introduced herself and Alex was left not further openings into his mind and as they received more leads Alex began to see the scope of what she was up against.

Especially after Sylvia Moon and Rudy Langer were captured and he cornered her outside the break room. "What happened to you? And why were you in that building?"

"Why do you want to know?"

He tilted his head and she tried not to squirm but his eyes were searching hers in a way they'd never had before. "You seem different, like you've known me far longer than a few months."

"Maybe I do," she replied and escaped to the bullpen. **'He's definitely onto me.'**


	3. The Faithful Consequences

**I know its been a while. I'm sorry I've been swamped with work and all my stories have suffered. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>He was looking at her again. No, looking was the wrong word for what he was doing. He was studying, observing but definitely not looking, Bobby never just looked.<p>

Eames typed up the rest of her work while studiously ignoring him or at least trying to, in fact she'd been attempting to ignore him for the last hour but pretending you didn't feel the warm and curious brown eyes of Robert Goren searching your very being was tantamount to ignoring an Elephant tap dancing on your desk.

You might be able to drown it out for a while but at some point the trunk was likely to hit you in the face and remind you that it was right there.

Sadly she was very aware of her partner and how much he seemed to like watching her, something he'd hidden in their previous partnership, and that she enjoyed a little too much in their past.

Exasperated she stopped writing and met his gaze boldly. "Something on your mind or something on my face, which is it?"

"No, there's nothing."

"On your mind or on my face?"

"Well there's always something on my mind but your face is just fine." He said clearly embarrassed.

"Then what's with the staring contest?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware I had been."

"You were," she replied and resumed her work.

"It's just…" he trailed off at her annoyed look.

"Go on."

He picked up his pencil and gazed at it as if he had no idea how it had come to be in his hand. "I'm just trying to figure out how you are so different but so much the same Eames I know. Not that I've known you very long," he backtracked.

Apparently from his verbal tripping he was acquainted with her short tempter and it reminded her of the other Bobby. The one she hadn't been able to help and it softened her towards this one. "I'm me and you're you and we are partners. What more do you need to know?"

"Do you trust me, Eames?"

"Yes, I do. Now shut up so I can finish," she said but smiled.

He smiled back tentatively and lowered his head to his own work.

'**Good. Now if you can manage to distract him the remaining time you're here, you'll be fine.'**

He hadn't questioned her much as they worked and luck was definitely on her side as they caught a rather intriguing case dealing with a murdered church sexton complete with a suspect list full of enough strange people to keep even someone as tenacious as Bobby, occupied for a while.

Dr. Gyson had said that Bobby had been shaped by the interactions in his life, while Eames could attest to that, she wasn't exactly sure how to go about changing those interactions. The main one to tackle was the one with his mother and though that had been obvious even to her, Eames had no idea of how to go about it.

'**Bobby had been always been tight lipped about the woman even after a decade of knowing each other. So how am I supposed to pull it off here when I technically have known him for only a few months? More importantly how am I to do it with arousing his suspicions further?'**

Thankfully that particularly worry was answered in the form of their new suspect, Howard the homeless man, his manic ramblings about Morris and Kevin's interaction opened the door for Eames to start interrogating Bobby while disguising it as mild curiosity.

The plan was put into motion that very afternoon after securing an entire box of donuts for Howard and shortly after Bobby started his interrogation. "Great, the Goren Show's back in town." Deakins muttered turning from the window to glance at the amused expression of Goren's newest partner. "Anybody mirandize this guy?"

"He waived."

"Oh, that'll hold up." Deakins muttered pouring himself a cup of cold coffee.

"He sure knows how to talk to him doesn't he?" Eames asked causally.

"He's had practice." Deakins responded.

"Family? I had a cousin who was like that. Always wished I could understand him better." Eames said observing as Bobby spoke gently to Howard.

"You plan on sticking around?" Deakins asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Eames cringed remembering that horrible letter she'd written and then retracted a few months later, not that it mattered here, that letter would never exist in this world, she would make sure of that.

"He's a good cop but he's odd and I'll be the first to admit it. However he's had it rough with partners, not many understand his methods or want to and I'm not gonna let him be any more office fodder than he already is, so the question remains. Are you sticking around?"

"Goren's my partner, I don't plan on changing that."

"Family to answer your question but if you want to know any more, you ask him."

"Sure," she said.

Bobby told Howard to help himself to some donuts and exited the room. "He's not our guy," he said replicating Deakins' actions.

"Thought you found blood on him."

"Just his shoes. Killer would have been drenched in it."

"So he changed his clothes." Deakins said.

Bobby pointed at their suspect, "he's manic. He's too disorganized to have gotten rid of his clothes or the weapon. He probably found Abernathy dead and helped himself to the money."

"If you don't mind, we'll hang onto him for now."

"And we'll go find this Kevin," said Eames to forestall whatever argument Bobby was about to make.

Apparently their Captain knew his detective well and decided to smooth the ruffled feathers, " find Kevin and then release Howard if you get nothing out of him. Look, besides the fact that the deputy major had his first communion there, I like what St. Justin's does for the homeless. Let's do the fathers a solid and clear this one quick."

Deakins walked out giving Eames the opening she needed. "You were good talking with Howard."

Bobby brushed it off, "mmm, lots of practice."

"Friend or family?" she asked trailing after him.

He slipped his jacket on but said nothing since they were in a crowded elevator. Figuring he wasn't going to say anything else, Eames was surprised when they got in her car, buckled up and he responded, "family. My mom specifically, she's schizophrenic."

"Do you see her often?" she asked hoping he'd continue talking.

"I try but sometimes work…"

"I know. I use to visit my dad every weekend but since I got out of Vice and started working Major Case, I only manage to see him once or twice a month."

"What's he like? Your dad."

"Tough old cop. Proud but wishing I hadn't gone into the family business and settled down with a nice man and had a family instead."

"Sounds like him and my mom should meet. She's always hounding me to settle too, says she'd like to see at least one grandchild before she dies."

"Thank you," she said getting out of the car.

"For what?"

"For trusting me."

"You said we were partners, did you mean it?" he asked.

"I did."

The tension melted off his frame and he smiled, "let's go find Kevin."

"Lets."

Their conversation seemed to put him in a good mood and the rest of the day went smoothly, at least it did until Kevin took a swing at her and Goren took it personally.

He shoved the kid a little harder than necessary into a nearby video game machine in the arcade where they'd found him and then was quickly settled into a nice hard chair in the interrogation room.

"You shouldn't have taken a swing at my partner," Goren said maintaining a soft smooth tone but Eames knew that his temper was barely being held in check.

If there was one thing she prided herself on, it how well she knew her partner's moods. Goren, because she didn't see him as Bobby when they were working a suspect, could easily intimidate the little punk but that would get nowhere and this case needed to be solved quick.

"I didn't know she was a cop. She's way too hot to be a cop."

"And you are way too smart to think I'll fall for that." Eames muttered from the other side of the table, it made her feel a little tingly to see Goren tighten his lips at the kid's appreciative comment.

Despite all his half-truths, Kevin had a semi solid alibi and they were forced to leave him in the room to sweat it out a bit. After springing Howard and later Kevin, they spoke to Abernathy's daughter but that only turned up some suspicious paperwork that should have never been taken home by Abernathy from the church.

It seemed nothing about this case made sense and Eames couldn't recall every detail of it from the past. They had way too many odd cases during their years together for this one to stand out so she would have to settle for working it old school.

One solid lead led to a suspicious apartment and just when they'd gotten ready to close the book on Kevin, their prime suspect was found dead in said lush apartment alongside several coffee cans full of hundred dollar bills and once Father Mcshale confessed to the murder it all went downhill.

They searched through records and receipts and found nothing but a dedicated priest with a confusing confession. "And I thought my social life needed help," Eames said dumping more of the useless receipts back in their box. Bobby was suspiciously quiet and she looked to see what had gotten his attention, "looking for guidance?"

"Mcshale was. Here, in the margin next to Matthew 27." He displayed the bible and Eames glanced at it. "Who forgives God?"

"I'm already getting a headache thinking about it." Eames kept shifting papers, "gas station receipts. The guy gets around. Manhattan, The Bronx, Queens, Hoboken…Delawanna, New Jersey."

The drive up to Delawanna was quiet except for the steady breathing of her partner who had decided to catch a nap while she drove. Secretly she was grateful, it was during these times that Eames felt the most pressure about what she was doing.

She knew that the very idea of time travel was ludicrous and yet here she was sitting next to a brilliant and still composed Bobby. She sneaked a quick glance at him and wondered if perhaps Paula Gyson had been wrong. What the hell did she know about fixing anybody?

Her own life had not been any better than Bobby's and though she didn't deal with half the stress he dealt with, she did deal with the consequences of the actions of his stress. So far she'd only been able to have that quick talk about his mother following Howard's interrogation.

The case had made it impossible for her to do more and she felt for some strange reason that time was running out. She pulled up to the house of the woman on the address they'd found in Kevin's book and she shook him awake.

"Bobby, we're here. Wake up."

Bobby sat up and blinked blearily. "Sorry, didn't mean to doze off."

"No worries. I'm just glad you don't snore, that would be a deal breaker." She said getting out and leaving him to decipher whatever he wanted out of that statement.

An uncomfortable hour later they exited the woman's house. "So much for the battered spouse defense. Mcshale killed Donovan to keep him away from her."

"And now we're going to do what Donovan couldn't. We're going to throw a hand grenade into her life." Bobby said glancing around the quaint street.

"No choice, Carver has to put her on the stand." Eames responded.

"It doesn't bother you what's gonna happen to her and to her family?" He asked stopping at the back of the car.

"Kevin Donovan happens to be a part of her family. She owns half of what he became. She's no innocent bystander." Eames said harshly. Frankly she pitied Kevin more than either of his parents, they might have been young but Kevin and Abernathy had been victims of circumstance and both had paid with their lives while the other two had managed to escape unscathed.

"So it's worth it to you wrecking this life just to see Mcshale go to prison?"

"Listen to you. What did you think we were doing here, some sort of catch-and-release program? Two people are dead because of Mcshale. He's going away, you're not gonna make me feel guilty about this." Eames said trying not to soften in the wake of those dark brown eyes.

"Two days…as a favor… we hold off telling Carver about Melanie Grasso."

Eames didn't necessarily agree with covering up for the woman but she nodded in response. On the way back the weight of her decision ate at her. "Why do you want to protect her?"

"She was young. Sometimes you do things in your youth that you wish you could take back."

"Do you?"

"What?" he asked.

"Do you have things you wished you could take back?"

"Doesn't everybody?" he replied.

"If you could go back in time and fix them, would you?" she asked knowing that Bobby was now studying her like he had back in the station. He seemed to understand that the question was not strictly hypothetical.

"That depends." He said.

"On?"

"What do you have to give in return, if you change the past you alter the future."

"I knew you'd say something like that." She said not taking her eyes off the road.

"So why did you ask me then?"

"Just curious."

**Ten Years Into Future – Paula Gyson's Office**

"What happened?" he shouted uncaring that he was shaking the doctor roughly.

"She came to see me, we talked and the next thing I know she's on the floor unconscious."

"You saw her fall?" he asked.

Gyson nodded and pried Goren's fingers off her arms. "I called 9-1-1 immediately. They arrived a little before you did."

"Oh God, Eames." He wanted to desperately hold his partner but she was already on a gurney and being rolled down the corridor. He ran behind the paramedics intent of keeping an eye on the woman who was so much more than a colleague.

"Are you riding with her?" the medic asked.

Goren didn't even answer, he just climbed in and the man closed the door behind him.

"Please be okay. I can lose you not now not when I've finally realized…please."

"Please what?" she asked once they arrived at Police Plaza.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah you did. You said please Eames." She said not getting out of the car until he stopped playing around but his expression remained confused and Eames knew he was not that good of an actor.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Eames stared at him but she could still hear it plain as day. "Please." It was his voice and it had sounded so broken, so old. "I'm fine."

They exited the vehicle and finished out the last of their day before separating to their own homes. It was only when she closed and locked the door to her apartment that she heard the voice again and this time it was much clearer. 'Please Alex, don't leave me.'

She closed her eyes to get her bearings and when she reopened them, Eames was met with the face of Robert Goren. The old Robert Goren. Despite his haggard appearance he looked better than she'd last seen him and he surprised her by placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I was so worried about you."

"You were?"

"Aw, Alexandra nice to see you're awake, let's check how you're doing." The doctor said lifting her chart. He made a bunch of hmm and oh yes noises before putting it back.

"Will she and the baby be alright?" Bobby asked the doctor unaware of the gob smacked expression on Eames' face.

"Baby?" Eames squeaked.


	4. Intermission Part I

**I will be continuing this story... just had some serious issues as to how to do each chapter.**

**I know its short but more will be forthcoming. **

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Baby?" Eames squeaked.<p>

But neither man heard the panic in her voice as they talked about the complications that the fall could have had on her.

"What baby?" she shouted.

"Our baby." Bobby said looking puzzled. "How hard did you hit your head?"

"Not hard enough to forget something like that!"

"Alex, it seems that you have a mild concussion from your fall so you will experience some confusion."

"This is not confusion. Bobby and I have never…we've never…he's just my partner." She finished lamely as she caught the hurt expression on Bobby's face. "I'm…"

"It's okay, you did get a pretty good knock to the head. I'm not gonna hold it against you," he said and kissed her forehead gently. "I have to call Deakins and let him know how you are but I promise I'll be right back."

"You don't have to."

"Of course I do."

"Wait, how long?" she asked.

"Four months."

"We've been dating for four months?"

He glanced at the doctor again in concern but answered her question, "no, we've been married for four months."

"How did this happen? This wasn't supposed to happen? I was supposed to change it only a little…this is not…"she trailed off struggling to rise from the bed but only succeeded in twisting the bed sheets around her.

Bobby rushed to her side and tried to comfort her but this only caused her to grow more agitated and struggle harder. The doctor gently moved Bobby aside and spoke in soft low tones, "Alex, I now that you are confused right now. I know that you want answers and they will be given to you but you need to calm down first. You have to for the sake of yourself and the baby."

She stared first at him then a Bobby, alternating between the two concerned men, "I'm not pregnant. I can't be." She pushed the doctor aside and reached for Bobby's hand. He took it and she looked into his dark brown eyes, they were scared for her, for them.

"Eames." He said and placed a kiss on their entwined hands. "I will do anything you want me to do, anything at all. What do you need me to do?"

She pulled him closer and he hugged her to him. "Don't let me go. I don't want to go back."

"Where are you going?" he asked softly.

"I don't know."


End file.
